


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2016 (4/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [61]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, Gen, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Three-Line Fic Thursday (Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, limerence).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/gifts).



Poe, who lives across the creek, he’s the most interesting person that Ben has ever met, and did you know – did you know – did you know that his parents were at Endor, too, like Mom and Dad and Uncle Luke, and that Poe has a big uncle L’ulo like Ben has an uncle Chewbacca, and that Poe wants to be a pilot like his mom, and that one time Poe and Ben went in secret into the jungle by the fence at Poe’s house and they found a whisper-bird nest and Poe clapped when Ben lifted it back up into the tree without using his hands at all, and – 

_(Ben, at four, never stops thinking about his best friend Poe)._

There are sixty-six Standard days until the Naval Academy on Hosnian Prime and the Jedi crèche still on Yavin IV have a concurrent break day, and six hours fifty-two minutes until Ben’s allowed to make a holo-call off-planet – he could tell you the seconds, too, but doesn’t want to look pathetic, the way he’s still mooning after Poe Dameron after all these years when he _knows_ that there’s little chance that Poe spends even half so much time thinking about him, gangly-pale Ben whose hands and feet and ears and nose and feelings have outgrown the rest of him and are waiting for the bulk of him to catch up, while Poe is seventeen and compact and beautiful like he’s never had an awkward day in his life, never woken drenched in sweat from nightmares or – or the other dreams that Ben has, sometimes, that he thinks probably a good Jedi wouldn’t have, so maybe the nightmares are right, and he’s _not_ a good Jedi, and it’s maybe Poe’s fault, but Ben wouldn’t change it – and anyway, he shouldn’t be thinking about that right now, there are six hours forty-six minutes until he can look at Poe and tell him he misses him and he’s supposed to be meditating right now –

_(Ben, at fifteen, never stops thinking about his boyfriend Poe)._

Terex failed, and Phasma failed, and the IT-O failed, too, but Kylo Ren will not; there are secrets rolling around in that _pilot’s_ head that the First Order needs and there are not-so-secrets bleeding over the rest that Snoke will want, and that some yawning maw inside Kylo Ren wants even more: what happened to The Wookiee when Kashyyyk burned again, and what The Resistance General looks like when she doesn’t think anyone is looking (and the _pilot_ is almost certainly looking, he always did revere that Woman, for reasons that Kylo Ren cannot understand and will not abide), and _where is Luke Skywalker_ , if he isn’t on Yavin IV mourning that Force-forsaken stump of a tree that Kylo Ren left behind the night he was reborn when the crèche burned – Yavin IV, that will be in the _pilot_ ’s head, too, memories of its green and its blue and its gold-warm stone… memories of its warmth and safety and skin, and – Kylo Ren has no need for those thoughts, but he will take them anyway, pull them through his fingers and weave them into something new and red and painful so that the _pilot_ will never be able to remember that planet the same way again –

_(Kylo Ren, at twenty-nine, cannot help thinking about his enemy, Poe Dameron)._

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **sithofren** at [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com). [**Request a Three-Line Fic!**](http://www.aimmyarrowshigh.com/post/151453107090)


End file.
